


Carlos Reyes Doesn't Get Jealous

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Carlos doesn't get jealous. So T.K. tests that theory.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Carlos Reyes Doesn't Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For BrittM1983 on Twitter who provided the prompt "Jealous Carlos"

Carlos says he doesn’t get jealous. So T.K. tests that theory. He strokes LAFD firefighter’s arm as they talk to get a reaction out of Carlos. He doesn’t even pay attention to what the other firefighter- — what was his name again, Nick? Nathan? T.K. can’t remember—- is saying. How can he pay attention when his boyfriend is just a couple few away throwing daggers their way? T.K. doesn’t have to look up to see it. He can feel Carlos’ eyes on them. He knows Carlos is just seconds away from walking over here and pulling him away from the other firefighter. T.K. just knows things will go his way and he will win in the end and bring out the green-eyed monster Carlos claims doesn’t exist.

The other firefighter makes some cheesy joke and T.K. laughs a little louder than necessary and almost keels over laughing but uses the other firefighter’s shoulder as support. “You are so funny!” He says loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

It’s not long before T.K. hears someone clear their throat and looks up to find Carlos standing there with a tight smile on his face. “Looks like you made a new friend, babe,” he says, throwing an arm around T.K’s shoulders. “Don’t you wanna introduce your BOYFRIEND to him?”

“Your boyfriend?” Nick/Nathan sounds disappointed.

“Yeah, his boyfriend,” Carlos replies. “And you are?”

“Liam. Nice to meet you, T.K.’s boyfriend”

Wow. T.K. was way off with the name.

“The name is Carlos,” Carlos informs him. “And if you don’t mind, may I steal my boyfriend away for a minute?”

“Of course, I better get going anyway. My team must wait for me,” says Liam. “It was nice meeting you, T.K... and Carlos.”

“You too!” T.K. says a tad too enthusiastically.

“What was that?” Carlos asks when Liam is out of earshot.

“What?” T.K. removes himself from under Carlos’ arm and turns to look at him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I think you _exactly_ what I am talking about.”

“Nope. No clue. Wanna spell it out for me?” T.K. tries to keep himself from laughing.

“You and Liam over there. What was that?”

“Oh! Him! Fun guy, don’t you think?” T.K. pretends to look for him but doesn’t find the man anywhere.

“I wouldn’t know. I only got to know him for 5 seconds. You, however, were talking with him for what seemed like hours.”

“Why? Did that make you jealous?” T.K. winks at him.

“No.”

“Sure looked like it.”

“I told you, I don’t get jealous,” Carlos says narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend, but T.K. could see right through him.

“Oh yeah? So you wouldn’t mind if I look for Liam.” As T.K. walks away, he feels arms wrap around his waist to stop him.

“No, don’t!” Carlos says adamantly.

“Then admit it.”

Carlos buries his face in T.K.’s neck, “Fine. I was maybe a _little_ jealous,” comes a muffled reply.


End file.
